Accidents Happen
by IGlompedYourRamen
Summary: My first gaasaku fan-flic uhh yeah. A litle sasuke bashing.LOTS OF OOC!


"Make sure you sharpen your weapons when you get home today people!" the teacher shouted as the bell rang. All he got in return was some "yeah-yeah whaever, we knows" as usual.

As he put the last book in his bag Gaara looked up to see a girl standing over him, crimson pink hair flowing. "Uhh... Hi...?" Said Gaara sort of confused as to why Sakura was standing there staring at him. "Oh! Hi Gaara! ... I forgot what i was gonna ask..." She stated smiling sweetly. "Umm we do have a genjutsu class next. Maybe youll remember by then." She looked at, her smile grew wider "Oh yeah! Well if we dont hurry we'll be late!" She grabbed his arm, and before he knew it, he was being dragged out of the classroom.

∙

"Okey Dokey Kiddies! Pick a partner!" yelled Kakashi-sensei.

After everyone was paired up the only two left were Gaara and Sakura. "I guess we are partners!" Sakura said yet again grabbing Gaara's wrist and dragging him to an empty space in the classroom.

"Now put your partner under a genjutsu.. NOT to harsh... we dont want anyone hostpitalized againsigh" Shouted the teacher so everyone could hear.

"Sooo you want to go first?" asked Sakura. "Uhh sure... here it goes..." Gaara said as he put her under a genjutsu.

The room disappered as she fell asleep. When she awoke she was in pitch black. Sakura sat up "Where am I? Uhg my head..." She stood up and started walking forward and ran into a wall. "Ow!"

"Take my hand. Ill lead you down the broken road" Whisperd a familiar voice. "Follow my voice... Take my hand...take my hand" she heard.

She found herself walking forward. Before she Knew it just by following the sound of that Oh-so-familiar voice she had walked quite a ways without running into anything. "Wait a second... this is a genjutsu..." she thought. "RELEASE!"

The room went back to normal. She looked up and Gaara was staring at her. "You ok?" he asked with a funny look on his face. "Yeah." she said.

"Well its your turn." he said. Looking around she noticed she was sitting in his lap on the ground. Quickly getting up she said "Im sorry!" "Its ok its not like you put yourself there" he said laughing. She smiled and helped him up.

"Okey. here i go." 

The room went spinning, Sakura's body turned into cherry blossoms and flooded the space around Gaara. Then all went white as he was blinded by a bright sun shining down onto a cherry blossom feild that he found himself in the middle. The scent of cherry blossoms insired his senses, Gaara watched as the floating petals looked like white rain coming down from the clouds. "Okay, it was nice before, but now its kind of weird.." he lauhged at himself as he pulled his hands together "RELEASE"

When he opened his eyes, Sakura was stareing at him her nose would have touched his if he hadn't backed away when he did. "H-Hi" Gaara said blushing.

"umm... Hi! Class is over now..." Said Sakura. Gaara looked around to find out it was only those two in the class room. "Well we'd better hurry or we'll be late!" Said Sakura. "Uhh Sakura..." "Hm?" "School is over... theres nothing to be late to." Stated Gaara.

"...sigh...Do you want to go get some ramen?" Asked Sakura. "Ramen..? Sure!" Gaara Picked up his and Sakuras bags and they left.

∙ At the Ramen Shop ∙

"Oh my gosh! This ramen is delicious!" Sakura complimented. "Yeah i know!" Gaara replied.

Setting her bowl aside Sakura started up a conversation. "So what did you think of my genjutsu?" "It was very... Pink." Gaara pointed out. "Yeah, thats what i was aiming for! I was acctually thinking of sending you into the depths of hell... but Kakashi-sensei said nothing to harsh..."Sakura said with the most innocent smile on her face.

Gaara just stared at her a bit scarred. "depths of hell... What!?" he thought to himself. He just stared at her for a bit amazed. "...uhhh... Gaara." "Huh. what?" "You were staring" Sakura Giggled. "Oh. Sorry..." "its Ok. I stare at you all the time!" her eyes widened as she realized what she had said... She clapped her hands over her mouth "I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!!!!!!" she thought to herself. All Gaara could manage was a laugh... "Well um its... geting late... we should go..." Sakura said.

As he got up he asked Sakura if she would like him to walk her home. "Sure" she replied with a grin on her face. It was quiet as they walked down the moonlit streets. Something in the bushes beside Sakura startled her and she wound up grabbing onto Gaara without knowing it. She opened her eyes to find out that she was practicaly hugging him.

Quickly letting go she said "Sorry... Again..." He looked down smiled and told her it was perfectly fine with him. She then blushed and held on to his arm the whole way home. As they were walking up the steps at Sakuras house she tripped and fell on top of Gaara. Maddly blushing she looked down at him. "Hmm. Either we are magnetic or you really like me. haha. It acctually kinda seems like your doing it on purpose..." he said laughing. She blushed even more "i-Im really not... i promise!" Gaara stopped laughing only long enough to say "then why are you still on top of me?" with a smirk.

"Ahh!" She jumped up. "im sorry" She said. "once again... its ok with me" Said Gaara.

As she was helping him up she pulled on his arm a little to hard, as their lips accidentaly met their eyes widened and they both turned a scarlet red. Before they knew it, it had been awhile before they pulled away, Blushing She quietly said "Ok now that Im not to sorry for..." Gaara looked at her, "And Im not the leaste bit upset about it." He said smiling. "So uhh..umm..yeah...well..bye then." Said Gaara, "Yeah, see you tomarrow." Sakura replied. Gaara started on his way down the street when he was stopped by Sakuras voice, "Wait Gaara.." She ran up to him and hugged him, "Now that im definately not sorry for" As she started to walk away Gaara pulled her back in and hugged her, they stood there hugging for awhile until a car drove up and beeped the horn. "I'll see you tomarrow" Sakuras voice echoed after Gaara as he walked down her street.

∙ The next day ∙

Sasuke stood at the entrance like he always did, flipping a coin. When the bell rang, he heard a familiar voice call out "come on Gaara were gonna be late" He turned to see Sakura and Gaara holding hands running into the school. Shikamaru called out to Gaara "Hey Gaara come here for a sec?!" "Ok, Be right back." he told Sakura as he ran off towards the guys.

"Whats up Sakura?" asked sasuke. She looked up at him "Oh nothing much Sasuke, what about you?" "Nothing much..but this" he leaned in and kissed her. Sakura shocked slapped him across the face. "Whats wrong with you!? You know me and Gaara are together!" Sakura retaliated. "Oh, do I?" he said sarcastically. "Who doesnt?!" She retorted angrily.

Sasuke pinned her up against the wall, "What does he have that I dont?!" he yelled. "Hmm I dont know, a great personality, loyalty...OH and ME!" she yelled back. "Not anymore" Sasuke smirked as he kissed her once again.

BAM Sasuke looked up to see Gaara, the one who just punched him in the face, "You dont have the right to touch my girl!" he said stepping in front of Sakura. "If you dare lay one more finger on her, i'll be makeing sure she is the last thing you see." Gaara turned to Sakura "lets go" he said softly wrapping his arm around her. Sasuke stood there in shock as he watched them walk away.

"Hey Gaara?" "Yeah?" "Thank you" Sakura said, Gaara looked down at her "Anytime" he said with a smile. Then he looked at her again, "But I am serious..If he lays a finger on you, he will die." Sakura then hugged him "I love you." "I love you to" he answered as they walked to class together.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke after that. "OHHH!!! Joo got OWNED!!!!!!!" he said mockingly.

The End 


End file.
